1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heteroarylamine compounds and to organic light-emitting devices including the heteroarylamine compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices are self-emission type display devices having wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and short response times. Due to these characteristics, light-emitting devices are drawing more attention. Such light-emitting devices can be roughly classified into inorganic light-emitting devices (which include emission layers containing inorganic compound), and organic light-emitting devices (which include emission layers containing organic compounds). Specifically, organic light-emitting devices have higher luminance, lower driving voltages, and shorter response times than inorganic light-emitting devices, and can produce multi-colored displays. Thus, much research into organic light-emitting devices has been conducted.
Typically, an organic light-emitting device has a stacked structure including an anode, a cathode and an organic emission layer between the anode and cathode. However, a hole injection layer and/or a hole transport layer may be further stacked between the anode and the organic emission layer, and/or an electron transport layer may be further stacked between the organic emission layer and the cathode. In other words, an organic light-emitting device may have an anode/hole transport layer/organic emission layer/cathode stack structure or an anode/hole transport layer/organic emission layer/electron transport layer/cathode stack structure.
Known materials for the hole injection layer and/or hole transport layer of organic light-emitting devices do not have satisfactory lifespan, efficiency, and power consumption characteristics, thus leaving much room for improvement.